TRIPLE LOVE STORY
by Caroll277
Summary: 3 pasang kekasih yang saling mencintai Bagaimanakah perasaan sasuke pada sakura Apakah dia dapat menahan perasaannya? Atau mengungkapkannya? 18


**HAI SEMUANYA**

 **TOLONG DINIKMATI BACAAN NYA**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima**

 **Untuk yang belum berumur 17 tahun harap tidak membacanya yaa!!**

 **Terimakasih**

Maaaa!! dimanakah seragamku?" Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin dilemarimu" Jawab ibu Sakura yang sedang memasak sarapan

"Apakah sudah ketemu?" Tanya Ibu nya kemudian

"Sudah ma, Aku berangkat dulu yaa bye byeee" sahut Sakura sambil mengambil kotak makannya terburu buru

"Hati hati! Jangan terburu seperti itu! Nanti ada apa apa dijalan bagaimana!. Mama dan papa nanti berangkat ke Italia selama 6 bulan karena ngurus perusahaan lagi meningkat okayy!"

"Heyyy mama dikacang" ucap ibu Sakura sedih

Sakura pun memarkirkan sepeda motor nya di tempat parkir dekat sekolahnya

"Hey sakura!" Sapa Ino yang baru turun dari mobil HRV merahnya

"Hey. Apa ini mobil baru yang kau dapat saat liburan kemarin??" Tanya Sakura

"Yupp. Kamu benar. Aku suka bangett!! Biasa nya aku pake mobil Jazz merah itu dan sekarang boleh dong berevolusi haha" tawa Ino

"Bagus dong kalau gitu. Aku liburan semester beruntung dapet mobil apa itu aku lupa. Tapi aku suka warnanya putih, walaupun bukan pink seperti yang aku inginin " gerutu Sakura

"Ayo masuk kelas! Aku gasabar liat kelas kita yang baru. Doakan kita sekelas dengan Hinata juga" jawab Ino

"Yukk"

"Haii Ino! Sakura! Sudah datang dari tadi?"Sapa Hinata

"Udahh ini mau masuk. Yuk masuk" Ajak Sakura

Disaat Ino, Sakura, Hinata hendak masuk sekolah, ada sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam parkir disana

, disusul Ferrari orange neon

dan Bugatti abu abu

"Wowww gilaaa itu pasti yang punya orang kaya tuh!" Celetuk Ino

"Gila keren banget" sahut Hinata

"Guys, kalo ini pasti anak konglomerat atau lainnya"

Selang beberapa detik. Sang empunya mobil mahal nan apik itu keluar satu persatu. Kemudian siswi siswi di sekolah itupun bersahutan

"Aaaa cogannn!!!"

"Minta ID line dongggg"

"Nanti malem ada acara ngga?"

Dan banyak pula siswi siswi lainnya yang memuji ketiga lelaki berwajah tampan

"Yeay kita sekelasss!!!"

Tawa bahagia Sakura Ino dan Hinata memenuhi lorong kelas tersebut

"Aku ganyangka kita masuk kelas Diamond. Kupikir Gold" Kata Ino

"Iya juga sih. Aku kan gaada mobil yang bagus dan terbaik" Jawab Sakura

"Hei perusahaan mu tuh banyak! Jadi ga salah kalo kamu masuk kelas diamond bakaa!!" Jawab Ino tidak sabaran

"Sudahhh ayo masuk kelass daripada ribut disini ah maluuu" lerai Hinata

"Hei Sasuke kita masuk kelas Diamond, kau juga Sai!" Kata Seorang Lelaki berambut orange bernana Naruto

"Baguslah" singkat kata dari lelaki tampan berambut hitam raven bernama Sasuke

"Harusnya kamu senang dog dasar cowok cuek" celetuk lelaki manis bernama Sai

"Ayo ah masuk, aku mau duduk paling belkang" sela Naruto

"Eh itu kan cowok tadi yang bawa mobil kerenn" bisik Ino kepada sahabatnya

"Yang dibelakang manis yaaa tampan pulaa" celetuk Ino lagi

Sakura hanya melamun melihat seorang lelaki tampan di depan seorang yang berambut orange yang membuatnya terpesona

"Hey Sakura!" Panggil Ino

"Kamu gadenger apa yang aku bilang kah??" Protes Ino

"Gomen haha" rayu Sakura

"Hinata sepertinya melamun liatin si rambut Orange deh" Kata Ino

"Eh iya tuhh kayanya Hinata suka deh hahahaha" tawa Sakura

"Pagi anak anak. Saya wali kelas anda dikelas 11 ini, nama saya Hatako Kakashi. Saya juga mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Saya ingin kalian semua memoerkenalkan diri"

"Watashi wa Naruto desu"

"Watashi wa Hinata desu"

"Watashi wa Ino desu"

"Watashi wa Sakura desu"

"Watashi wa Sai desu"

"Watashu wa Sasuke desu"

"Baiklah semua sudah berkenalan, jumlah anggota kelas Diamond-A adalah 14 orang, saya harap nilai kalian akan sebagus karir kalian" Kata Kakashi

"Baik pak" seru seluruh murid

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah tiba

"Hey sasuke ayo beli ramen dikantinn aku sudah lapar" Celetuk Naruto yang sudah lapar

"Hey Naru tak baik makan ramen terus, lebih baik kita beli bento kan lebih nikmatt" Kata Sai

"Terserah kalian aku mengikut saja" Sasuke singkat

"Hey hinata! Sampai kapan kamu memandang si Naruto terus?" Tanya Ino heran

"Oh maaf aku tidak sengaja" jawab Hinata sambil mengambil chicken katsu yang dia bawa dari rumah

"Kebiasaan dari kelas 10 nih selalu bawa makanan hahaha" tawa sakura

"Yuk makann dulu" Ino menyela

"Kamu tau ngga sih cewek yang duduk di pojokan. Rambutnya diurai panjang. Dia dri tadi ngeliatin aku terus. Tapi dia cantik bangetttt aku terpesonnn" Kata naruto yang belum sepat dia selesaikan karena hotdog masuk ke mulutnya

"Banyak bicaraaa kamu" protes sasuke

"Aku si tertarik sama yang sebelahnya orang yang kamu suka. Dia good looking" jawab Sai

"Hey sasuke kamu tertarik dengan yang mana??" Tanya naruto

"Aku gaada urusan dengan cewek ok" jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke ah gaseru kalau diajak kayak begini" kata Naruto

Bel pulang pun berbunyii menandakan selesainya pelajaran hari ini. Sakura pun mengakhiri perjumpaan dengan temannya dan mengambil sepeda motor yang akan dikendarainya dan beranjak pulang

"Mama aku pulang"

Hanya suara sepi yang dia dengar

Lalu sakura mengecek note di kulkas

Sakura

Mama dan papa pergi ke Italia selama 6 bulan.

Waittt!! Mama bakal transfer uang seminggu sekali dan jangan boros. Mama ke italia karena perusahaan disana meningkat pesat so mama dan papa harus turun tangan. Perusahaan di Tokyo nanti kamu jangan lupa cek ya. Kamu tau dong pasti caranya

Bye bye sayang. Sering sering buka email and call mama yaa

"Dasar mama, kalo urusan pergi bilangnya mendadak. Gapapa lah. Lebih seru"

Sakura pun lapar dan melihat isi dapur

"Apaan sih mama pergi ga nitipin sesuatu. Aku kan laper" protesnya

Sakura pun terpaksa pergi ke supermarket yang agak jauh dari rumahnya menggunakan mobil Mercendez Benz nya karena dia pasti membawa banyak barang belanjaan

Saat disupermarket sakura langsung mengambil keranjang dan memasukkan beberapa ramen, kimchi, kimbab, chicken fillet, nugget, bahan kue, yoghurt dan banyak lainnya untuk persediaan beberapa minggu

Dan total dia membawa 3 keranjang penuh belanjaan di supermarket

Setelahdia membayar dengan kartu kredit dan hendak keluar supermarket dengan terburu buru. Tapi karena barangnya banyak dia kesusahan membawa smpai menabrak seorang pria di sebelanya hingga bawaannya jatuh

"Maaf tuan"lalu pergilah sakura masuk dalam mobil

"Dasar gapernah sekolah ya. Ditolong gitu" keluh sasuke

Sakura pun berjalan kedalam rumah yang terletak di perumahan elite.

Dia masuk ke dapur dan memasak suatu Ramen untuk dimakan. Disaat dia sudah melahap seluruh ramen nya, ada sebuah aungan anjing didepan rumahnya. Dan saat dia menengok, dia melihat seekor anjing siberian husky yang masih anak anak

"Heyy kemarii, kamu sepertinya tersesat" sakura menggendong husky tersebut

"Kau juga tidak memiliki kalung pemilik rupanya"

Whoof whoof!!

"Haha lucu. Kemari, aku masih punya 1 bungkus dogfood milik sepeninggal anjingku dulu"

Whoof whoofff!!

"Hey tungguuu!!" Suara dari seberang sana

"Ya ada apa??" Tanya saku

"Itu anjingku kembalikan" jawabnya sambil ngos ngosan

"Mana buktinya? Anjing ini tidak memiliki kalung nama! Jangan berbohong!" Celetuk saku

"Itu benar anjingku!"

"Masuklah dulu, hari sudah gelap. Ngga enak dilihat orang kita begini"

Saat didalam sakura baru bisa melihat muka orang itu dengan jelas. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan familiar

"Eh kamu yang tadi nabrak aku di supermarket! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" Protes sasuke

"Heh aku mana tau. Lagipula aku bawan belanjaan banyak tau! Enak aja" protes sakura

"By the way kita sekelas kan?" Tanya saku

"Keliatannya iya aku ngga peduli soal itu. Kembalikan anjingku!" Protes sasu

"Okay dengan syarat beri aku id line mu! Aku ingin tau apakah anjing ini aman ditanganmu atau tidak!" Paksa saku

"Yasudah terserah kamu" pasrah sasu

Hey sudah sampai rumah??

Ya

Mana foto little kura ku .

Nanti saja dia tidur

Jangan alasan! Jangan jangan kamu jadikan sate ya?!! -.-

photo sent*

Kyaaa!!!! Kawaiiiiiii.

Ya

Ih kamu cuek amat siii-,-

Thx

Ihhh dasar cuekk

Btw tdi anjing mu membawa sebuah tas, tadi kuambil itu milikmu ya??

Apa isinya?

Jam tangan biasa, apple watch, google glass (?)

Mini camera, untuk apa kamu beli itu???

Hey kembalikan besok! Itu barang penting!

Eittt tidak bisa kamu harus menuruti ku dulu :p

Hey kembalikan

Heyy

Missed call(5)

"Ternyata dia bisa call hahah" batin sakura

"Sudah ah tidur dulu"

Sakura pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil putihnya yang bersih dan mengkilap

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil yang dia bisa tebak mobil Ino

"Wah Ino udah datang."

Ulangan Tengah Semester 1 pun selesai

Kakashi mengumumkan 3 besar dalam kelas Diamond-A dalam bentuk slide powerpoint

3 besar sementara 

1\. SASUKE UCHIHA 

2\. SAKURA HARUNO

3\. HINATA HYUUGA

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan memulai belajar 2 orang 2 orang, kalian harus belajar kelompok atau mengerjakan tugas secara berdua, saya sudah memilihkan kalian"

SASUKE SAKURA

HINATA NARUTO

SAI INO

"Sah dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat! Sekarang pindah bangku kalian sesuai kelompok"

"Baik pak"

"Hei sakuraaa aku bisa sebangku dengan Sai ahhh akhirnyaaa" kata Ino

"Aku dengan Naruto-kun dehh" Imbuh hinata

"Kenapa aku harus dengan sasuke" celoteh sakura

"Hey dia itu tampan, pandai, kau harusnya bangga" kata Ino

"Iya mungkin" kata sakura

"Kerjakan tugas matematika dengan kelompok kalian! Maksimal berisi 3 pasang kelompok! Terakhir mengumpulkan besok lusa!"

"Baik pak" seru sekelas

"Heyy sasuke kita mau mengerjakan dimana??"

"Kerjakan sendiri"

"Kenapa begitu??!! Kan sudah dibilang berpasangan"

"Tidak peduli, aku ditak mau sekelompok dengan orang cerewet seperti kamu!"

"Teganya kamu" lalu sakura memukul lengan sasuke

"Kembalikan jam ku dan seluruh isinya!"

"Tidak mau, akan kubuang kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku"

"Buang saja! Aku masih bisa beli yang lain"

"Yakin? Aku tau didalam situ ada informasi perusahaanmu, aku telah melihat note nya"

"Baka!! Lancang sekali kamu! Kembalikannn"

"Tidak mau!!"

"Erghhh kamuuu"

Hinata looks

"Mmm kitaaa mauu kerjakan dimanaa??"

" terserah kamu hinataa, aku mengekor padamu cantik" goda naruto

"Haha kamu bisa aja deh naruto kun"

"Aku ada tinggal di Platinum Residence. Mau mengerjakan dirumahku? Ada anjing lucu juga disana"

"Ehh aku juga disanaa, boleh ajaaa"

Ino looks

"Ehh Saii kita mau kerjain dimana" goda Ino

"Terserah, rumahmu juga boleh" imbuh sai

"Rumahku sepi loh, nanti yaa" goda Ino lagi

"Ok, add line ku ya biar bisa kontak" jawab Sai

"Iyaa"

GROUPCHAT HANDSOMESQUAD

Naruto

Haii guyss. Aku hari ini kedatangan tamu spesial dirumah!!

Sai

Siapa??

Naruto

Hinata akan datang kerumahku. Senangnyaa, ada cuci mata dirumah #_#

Sasuke

Jangan banyak berkhayal! Kerjakan saja tugas bodohmu itu

Naruto

Hinata cantik tau! Seksi dan menggoda!

Sai

Hei Ino lebih menggodaa! Bajunya membuat aku ingin menikahinya

Sasuke

Sadarlah kalian semua makhluk antah berantah. Kalian baru kenal mereka! Jangan berharap lebih .

Naruto

Aku pasti bisa menembak hinata dengan perasaan tulusku

Sai

Ayo kita cepet cepetan. Aku mungkin hari ini bisa mengambil first kiss Ino hahahaha XD

Naruto

Aku juga bisa memeluk sambil mencium hinata

Sai

Aku lebih bisa menidurinya hari ini kalau aku mau

Naruto

Aku bisa memuaskannya hari ini lebih dari blue film kalau aku kau

Sasuke

Baka! Kalian jangan berbicara aneh!

Naruto

Kau tidak mempunyai selera romance yang tinggi nak, jadi kau yang patut diam

Sai

(2)

Naruto

Aku akan buktikan nanti hahahah

Ino looks

"Inooo kau didalam?"

"Sebentar" ino baru saja bangun dan keluar tanpa sadar padahal dia masih memakan tanktop putih dan hotpants

"Masuklah"

"Ok"

Ketika Sai masuk dia begitu kaget melihat ino hanya memakai tanktop dan hotpants

Ini membuat Sai tidak fokus mengerjakan tugas matematika yang akan dikerjakannya

"Ini minum untukmu" kata Ino

Tetapi karena ada meja disebelahnya, dia tersandung dan akhirnya gelas berisi jus itu jatuh k baju mereka berdua dan gelasnya pecah

Sontak Ino merunduk kebawah untuk mengambil pecahan gelasnya dan dibalik tank top nya terlihat belahan bukit yang ukurannya lumayan besar

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ino berkata

"Tidak papa sini aku bantu" imbuh sai

Selang 15 menit mereka mengerjakantugas

Ino tidak sengaja memegang tangan sai

" maaf" ino

"TidAk papa" sai

Sai meraih tangan ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ino

"Aku menyukaimi ino" ungkap sai

"Aa aaku jugaa" imbuh ino

Sai pun mencium bibir ino yang lembut lalu melumatnya, ino tidak diam saja, dia juga melumat balik bibir sai

Sai menidurkan ino di lantai dekat meja dan meraba tangan dan perut ino

"Ashhhh saiii"

Sai lalu mencium jenjang leher ino yang putih serta menyibakkan tanktop ino hingga terlihat perutnya

"Ssshhb geliii saiii aaahh"

Sai pun meremas kedua payudara ino yang besar lalu melumat bibir ino lagi

"Mpmmhh "

Sai menyelesaikan aksinya karena ia tidak ingin melebihi batas

"Mari kita lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas"kata sai

"Iyaa"

Hinata looks

"Naruto kun" teriak hinata

"Yaa aku keluarrr" teriak naruto

"Mari masuk hinata" teriak naruto lagi

"Ihmm iyaa" jawab hinata

"Aku membuat ramenn hmmm makanan kesukaanku. Aku sudah ada kimchi. Ini pasti lezat" kata naruto

"Oh kamu suka ramen? Itu ramen yang kamu makan hasil cipta salah satu perusahaanku heheh" celoteh hinata

"WAHH!! Kamu pasti cocok denganku! Kamu pembuat ramen, aku pecintanya. Kita jodohhh"

"Ah kamu bisa aja" jawab hinata malu

"Ayo kita kerjakan" ajak naruto

"Ayoo "

Sakura

Heyy aku didepan rumahmu!! Cepat keluarr!! Panassss!!!

Heyyy

Heyyy

Balasss

Missed call (8)

Sasuke

Masuklah

"Bisa bisanya kamu tidak menjawab telepon ku! Aku kepanasan tauu" protes sakura

"Kamu tidak lihat ada bel sebelah pagar? Mata kamu dimana?" Jawab sasuke

"Sialaaannn!!" Protes sakura lagi

"Cepat kerjakan ini "anak pintar"" pinta sakura

"Terserah apa katamu" jawab sasuke

"Nilai tugas matematika terbaik adalah milik SASUKE SAKURA, HINATA NARUTO, SAI INO"

"Hey kita pertama terbaik lohhh!!" Goda sakura

"Yasudah terus kenapa?" Tanya sasuke cuek

"Ih dasar gapunya perasaan" imbuh sakura berbisik

"Saii kita masuk 3 besar loh" kata ino

"Ini berkat kamu peri ku" goda sai sambil mengelus paha ino diam diam

"Ih kamu jangan gitu disekolah, nanti aja dirumahh" imbuh ino sambol memegang bahu sai

"Hey hinataa! Karena kita sudah bekerja keras, ayo makan dirumahku?" Pinta naruto

"Um baiklah, jam berapa??"

"Jam 2 aja pulang sekolah" jawab naru

Kemudian terdengar suatu pengumuman

Para siswa siswi dengan selesainya ujian tengah semester. Sekolah kita akan mengadakan prom party.

Dress code Hitam atau merah

Acara nya nanti malam jam 20.00

Wajib berpasangan. Yang tidak menenukan pasangan atau tidak datang akan menerima hukuman berat. Arigatou

"Sasuke kunn!! Aku boleh berpasangan denganmu?" Pinta gadis sekelasnya

"Aku sudah berpasangan dengan Sakura" jawab sasuke sambil meraih tangan sakura

Deg deg ...

deg deg ...

"Kauu ?? Mau berpasangan denganku?" Tanya sakura

"Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku dengannya saja" jawab sasuke

"Eehh eh mauuu. Arigatou sasukee"

"Sama sama. Nanti maukah ikut aku ke mall? Aku belum membeli pakaian, ini terlalu mendadak" kata sasuke

"Ahhh tentuu aku juga akan mencarinya"

"Ok ini waktu pulang, nanti kujemput jam 5 sore"

"Okaii"

"Dahhh saiii! Ketemu nanti yaa jam 4"

"Oke!"

"Hinata! Jangan lupa nanti jam setengah 3 ya aku jemput"

"Hahh?? Naruto kun? Kau tak salah jam?"

"Tidak hinata, nantii aku mau mengajakmu makan dulu haha"

"Ohh baiklahh"

6SekawanSquad 

Sakura

Grup apanih

Naruto

Grup buat kita berenam :3

Kita kan couple semua se squad hahaa

Hinata

Fungsi nya apa?

Sai

Faedah grup ini apa??

Ino

Haizzz nambah grup deh

Naruto

Okay boysss.. nanti jam 7 ngumpul di mall biasanya. Kita berangkat prom party bareng. Dont miss it okay!

Ladiess jangan lama lama

Sakura

Nanti aku sama sasuke mampir mall kok mau beli baju

Hinata

Lah aku juga sama naruto

Ino

Yaudah samaan semua

Bagus lah

NEXT PART TO PROM PARTY?

Yang berharap ada NC 17 nya

Tenang

Akan kuusahakan haha


End file.
